Ikuisesti sinun
by silpheed
Summary: Egwene sattuu osumaan oikeaan aikaan Moirainen seuraan kuullakseen tarinan Amyrlinista ja Valkoisesta tornista. Älä ikinä kysy mitään, jos et halua kuulla vastausta.


Lyhyt juttu Moirainen ja Siuanin suhteesta. Millainen se olisi voinut olla, millainen siitä olisi voinut tulla...

Kaikki henkilöt ovat Robert Jordanin. Tämä tapahtuu hyvin pian sen jälkeen kun Nynaeve liittyy matkaan. Ikävä kyllä siitä on kauan kun luin ensimmäisen kirjan, joten olen pahoillani mahdollisista ristiriidoista tarinan kanssa

****

Moiraine Damodred katsoi vuoroin liekkejä ja vuoroin matkakumppaneitaan, jotka nukkuivat sikeästi, Lania lukuun ottamatta. Lan tarkkaili ympäristöä keskittyneesti ja kykenisi erottamaan pienimmänkin liikkeen metsässä. Moiraine luotti täysin kaitsijaansa tässä asiassa, olihan hänellä monien vuosien kokemus takanaan.

– Moiraine, ajattelet nykyään yhä useammin häntä. Johtuuko se siitä, että olemme löytäneet etsimämme? Moiraine ei ollut yllättynyt, että Lan tiedusteli asiaa, hän oli kysynyt asiasta useamminkin. Miehen hienotunteisuus kuitenkin oli harvinaista, kun nykyinen Amyrlin oli puheenaiheena.

– Lan… Moiraine vaikeni miettien soveliasta tapaa ilmaista asia, sillä hän oli melko varma, etteivät heidän seuralaisensa nukkuneet. Rand, Matrim ja Perrin nukkuivat lähes varmasti, mutta Egwene ja Viisaus – neiti Al'Meara, kuten hän korjasi ajatuksissaan, eivät todennäköisesti nukkuneet. – me aloitimme etsintämme jo ennen kuin olimme Aes Sedaita ja nyt aika on koittanut.

Lan ymmärsi mistä oli kyse heti, vaikka hän ei ollut cairhienin veroinen sukujen pelissä, mutta yhteiset vuodet Moirainen kanssa olivat opettaneet hänet ymmärtämään Aes Sedain mielenliikkeitä. Hän katsahti nukkuvia maalaispoikia huomaamattomasti ja kiersi katsomaan jotain leirin toisella puolen. – kun kaikki on ohi, aiotteko te…? Lan mutisi hiljaa kulkiessaan Moirainen ohi. Hän jätti kysymyksen tarkoituksella auki.

– emme, Lan, sinä tiedät sen oikein hyvin. Johtuuko tämä uteliaisuus uusista seuralaisistamme? Moiraine kuulosti huvittuneelta ja salli Lanille yhden hymynpoikasen.

– naiset…

Siuan Sanche. Mitä tuo nimi merkitsikään hänelle? Ystävää, sisarta, rakastajatarta… Kaikki olivat tienneet heidän olevan yhdessä. Moiraine tuijotti tuleen, miettien mitä Siuanille kuului. Häntä inhotti myöntää, että hän huolehti liikaa Siuanin puolesta ja toivoi hänen olevan kunnossa. Hän näki Lanin hiipivän tarkastamaan hevoset.

– Moiraine Sedai, ettekö te nuku? Kysyi ääni pimeydestä ja Egwene tassutteli hiljaa nuotion äärelle. Moiraine tarkkaili tytön liikkeitä ja vertasi häntä tahtomattaan Siuaniin. He olivat niin erilaisia ja kuitenkin heissä oli samaa. Myös Egwenellä oli piirre, jota Moirainella ei ollut; hän ja Siuan olivat molemmat synnynnäisiä johtajia.

– Moiraine Sedai, jokin häiritsee sinua. Egwene tarkkaili Aes Sedaita tarkasti ja huomasi Moirainen silmien laajenevan hämmästyksestä. Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, hän tuumi. Aes Sedai ei yleensä näyttänyt häivähdystäkään tunteista.

– Kaikki on hyvin. Sinun pitäisi nukkua nyt lapsi. Meillä on vielä pitkä matka edessä. Molempien mielestä ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen hän vastasi. Moiraine nousi ylös hitaasti. Egwene oli kuulostanut aivan Siuanilta. Moiraine voi huonosti ja hän käveli pois leirinuotion valosta. Metsässä oli pieni puro. Hän pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä, vaikkei se auttanut.

Egwene odotti hetken ennen kuin lähti Moirainen perään. Hän näki Aes Sedain polvistuneena veden ääreen piiloutuessaan suuren puun taakse. Kuun valossa Egwene näki kyynelten kimaltelevan Aes Sedain kasvoilla. Näky järkytti häntä, eihän nyt tarujen pelottavat Aes Sedait _voineet_ itkeä!

– Siuan, mitä sinä tekisit minun asemassani? Moiraine vaikeroi hiljaa. Yhtäkkiä hän huomasi, että lähellä oli joku, jolla oli myös kyky kanavoida. Egwene. Kuinka paljon tyttö oli nähnyt? Se ei sinällään huolettanut häntä ja hän sulki silmänsä, keskittyen mielessään avautuvaan siniseen liljaan. – Egwene, tiedän että olet siellä. Hän ei kääntynyt, vaikka kuuli lehtien kahinaa tytön tullessa hänen vierelleen.

– Oletteko vihainen Moiraine Sedai? Egwene kysyi arasti katsellessaan Moirainen leikkivän poissaolevasti Suuren käärmeen sormuksellaan. Se putosi hänen höllästä otteestaan maahan, josta Egwene poimi sen. Hän huomasi kaiverruksen; _ikuisesti sinun – Siuan_ hienolla, koukeroisella kirjoituksella.

– en. Saisinko sen sormuksen? Egwene punastui ja ojensi sormuksen takaisin. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä kuka Siuan oli, mutta arveli sen olevan arka aihe, eikä sanonut mitään.

– sinä haluat tietää mitä kaiverrus tarkoittaa. Se oli pelkkä toteamus, Moiraine kuulosti samalta kuin joku kaksvirtalainen puhuessaan tavanomaisista maanviljelyä koskevista asioista.

– niin haluan. Egwene myönsi suoraan, empi hetken, mutta päätti esittää mieltään painaneen kysymyksen – voivatko Aes Sedait mennä naimisiin? Moiraine katsoi hetken sormuksen kaiverrusta tuskaisena miettien kuinka Egwene oli valinnut kyseisen aiheen.

– voivat ainakin useimmissa tapauksissa, mutta se ei ole yleistä. Kuka nyt haluaisi nähdä puolisonsa kuolevan vanhuuteen? Moiraine pudisti päätään. _No kuulkoot saman tien kaiken. Tornissa hän kuulee kuitenkin_, hän päätti. – Ja Siuan… Egwene henkäisi jännityksestä, eikä voinut itselleen mitään, vaikka keskeytti Aes Sedain.

– Oli joku nainen, joka meni naimisiin ja ilmeisesti myös kuoli. Niinkö?

– ei. Hän on nykyinen Amyrlin, eikä hän ole ajatellut hankkivansa miestä, _toivottavasti._ Ainakaan hän ei ole sanonut mitään minulle. Välillä muistutat hyvin paljon Siuania, kun hän oli sinun ikäisesi. Nyt Egwene oli täysin hämillään. Jos Siuan oli naimaton, elossa ja _Amylinin istuin_, toki hän tiesi Amyrlinin istuimen olevan kuninkaita mahtavampi, niin miksi_ Moirainella_ oli Amyrlinin sormus?! Miksi Moiraine oli painottanut _toivottavasti_ – sanaa? Kysymyksiä ilmaantui hänen mieleensä. Lopulta Egwene keräsi rohkeutensa ja kysyi asiaa. Moiraine ei vastannut heti ja Egwene puri huultaan hermostuneena.

– Valkoisessa Tornissa on hyvin erilaista kuin tavallisessa kylässä. Siellä on aivan omanlainen tyyli elää ja siihen kuuluu tiettyjä asioita, joita ei kerrota ulkopuolisille, mutta koska olet menossa Torniin, voit kuulla asioista hieman etukäteen… Monilla noviiseilla on tapana hankkia hyvin läheinen ystävä, joka pysyy läheisenä koko Tornissa vietetyn ajan ja sen jälkeen. Egwene nyökkäsi. Moiraine oli selittänyt tämän jo aikaisemmin, ainakin suurimman osan.

– ja vuoteen jakaminen on hyvin yleistä.

– MITÄH?! Egwene oli todella järkyttynyt. Se oli aivan ennekuulumatonta. Valkeus, se oli melkein sama asia kun että olisi veljensä kanssa! Ja Moiraine sanoi sen olevan _yleistä!_ Egwene huomasi, että hänen reaktionsa huvitti Moirainea suuressa määrin. Aes Sedain silmät tuikkivat veikeästi ja Egwene karahti tulipunaiseksi ja painoi katseensa tiukasti maahan. Hän lupasi itselleen, ettei enää ikinä kysyisi mitään Moiraine Sedailta, vaikka tiesi myös ettei voisi pitää kyseistä lupausta.


End file.
